


Please Don't Ask

by dreamingKatfish



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Can Be Read As Romantic, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game(s), request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: Prompt: "Are you crying?"
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Please Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightStarWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/gifts).



She clicks her tongue as she looks around the room. Someone is missing. Now usually she wouldn't worry about it, but it's who that's missing that makes her wonder. Not because she thinks he'll do anything bad, though that used to be her immediate thought, it's just… she hates to admit it but… she's worried about him. He doesn't need her to watch over his shoulder constantly. But at the same time, she knows just how much being alone gets to him. And it's not like she needs to keep watch anymore… she sighs. Realistically she's just delaying the inevitable, her decision was made the moment she noticed. 

She turns from the lounge room and heads down the halls towards the ‘bedrooms’ of the facility. She keeps going till she reaches the Ouma’s door. She pauses outside of it and listens. She can faintly hear sniffling from the other side of the door. She knocks gently. 

“Go away.” 

She sighs. “You know as well as I do, that’s not happening,” She responds flatly. He doesn’t answer back. She sits against the door, “Are you crying?”

“No…” He lies.

“Doesn’t sound like it.”

“… jerk.”

“Sometimes I have to be.” She sits there for a while in silence before asking, “ Can I come in?” 

He doesn’t say anything, but she hears footsteps and stands up, turning to meet Ouma’s eyes as he opens the door. She silently joins him in the room watching as he curls back into the cocoon he’s made on the bed. She scans the rest of the room. It looks like a mess, but that’s not new. Paper everywhere, trinkets lining every surface. Just standard Ouma. Though what is concerning is the amount of destroyed papers. He never throws away a design no matter how bad or unrealistic.

She frowns while carefully walking over to the bed, careful not to step on anything. She sits on the side waiting. Though soon Ouma opens it up enough for her lie down next to him. He clings to her immediately after she does. She wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer. She doesn’t ask. If he wants to tell her then he will. And if not then he won’t. 

And they lay there, Ouma’s crying slowing, though his breath is still shaky. She idly traces shapes on his skin. And eventually, his breath too calms. For a while, after they just sit together in quiet silence. Ouma curled up around her. 

Eventually, though he explains, “Got too loud.”

“Which one?”

“Both.” She nods and tightens her arms around him, he nuzzles into the side of her neck. “It’s okay. Not like anyone caused it on purpose.”

She sighs, leaning her head on top of his, “Alright.” It’s easier if she just accepts this as it is. He doesn’t need to deal with her getting riled up. Instead, she asks, “You going to be okay for dinner, or do you want to eat here?” 

“Here.”

“Alright. Do you want anything right now?”

“Just stay.”

“Can do.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Love you K.”

He smiles, “Love ya too M.”

Eventually the two fall asleep together. They’ll be up at dinner and maybe Ouma will be up to doing more than lie around, they never did finish their game of chess yet, but for now, they rest.


End file.
